


Nothing's Changed

by spaceslade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Humanstuck, M/M, i dont even know how to tag this abomination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceslade/pseuds/spaceslade
Summary: Karkat runs into an old classmate at the bar.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Nothing's Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarglassy (sorch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorch/gifts), [orangequest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangequest/gifts).

Your name is Karkat Vantas. And you are currently very, very drunk.

You normally are a very responsible drinker. Three drinks tops. But your self-control has preoccupied herself this evening. Her name is Kanaya Maryam and normally she serves as a bit of a mom friend, giving you scathing glares if you dare reach for a shot past your limit. Tonight, however, is her 21st birthday. You promised her you'd keep everyone in line so that she could loosen her grip on the reigns a little. It didn't quite go that way but in your defense, Kanaya was the one who kept on ordering you drinks. What kind of friend would you be if you turned her down on her BIRTHDAY?

Regardless of who's at fault the fact of the matter is you are now wandering around the bar by yourself. Kanaya excused herself to the restroom and you couldn't exactly follow her in there. You see several of your friends sitting at the bar and you snort as you watch Terezi spill a whole drink on Sollux. Idiots really can't be left alone.

You're about to walk over there to mock them when you notice a guy sitting alone at a table. He looks... vaguely familiar. You stand a few feet away, staring at him with bloodshot eyes, trying to place him. Eventually, he looks over your way, two black triangles covering his face.

???: Karkat?

KARKAT: YOU... WE WENT TO HIGH SCHOOL TOGETHER, DIDN'T WE?

He chuckles and pats the open seat next to him.

???: Yeah, we did.

KARKAT: DIRK! YOU'RE DIRK

DIRK: That I am.

KARKAT: WHAT ARE... WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING HERE?

Dirk shrugs.

DIRK: Bars aren't really my scene. I'm just here as the DD.

He gestures towards another group of twenty-somethings sitting at the bar. One of the members of his group is leaning over to talk to Vriska. You raise your eyebrows. You'd bet your entire life savings that whatever he's saying to her will end up getting a bottle smashed over his head. Terezi reaches over and wraps her arm around Vriska's waist. The guy looks at the two of them for a moment before smiling and grabbing the hand of the guy sitting next to him. Huh. A surprisingly wholesome twist.

Dirk is looking at you, probably because you haven't said anything for a solid two minutes now.

KARKAT: SORRY. I WAS UH... YOUR FRIENDS ARE GAY

Dirk doesn't say anything and just raises an eyebrow at you.

KARKAT: FUCK NOT UH

KARKAT: I MEAN

KARKAT: SO ARE MINE

KARKAT: AND ALSO

KARKAT: ME

He cracks a smile.

DIRK: Is that so?

Oh fuck, does he think you're FLIRTING with him? He is so not your type. You need to correct this immediately.

KARKAT: BUT ONLY SOMETIMES

KARKAT: GIRLS ARE

KARKAT: NICE

DIRK: Are you feeling alright?

You open your mouth to respond but you're interrupted by a slurred voice before you can say anything.

KANAYA: Karkatt....

KARKAT: THERE YOU ARE

KARKAT: HOW ARE YOU FEELING?

KANAYA: I Threw Up In The Bathroom

KANAYA: Now I Am Good!

KARKAT: GOOD GOOD

KANAYA: Who Is This Boy?

DIRK: I'm Dirk. Karkat and I went to high school together.

KANAYA: Ohhh I See

KANAYA: It Is My Birthday

DIRK: Is it now?

KANAYA: Yes!

DIRK: Well, then happy birthday.

KANAYA: Hmm

KANAYA: Karkat?

KARKAT: WHAT

Instead of answering you, Kanaya waggles her eyebrows and grabs your shoulders.

KANAYA: (He Is Cuteee. You Sh... He. Your Type.)

KARKAT: HE IS NOT MY TYPE!

You hear Dirk straighten slightly behind you.

KANAYA: (Yes He Is You LAIR.)

KANAYA: (L... LAR. LIER.)

KANAYA: LIAR!

Dirk clears his throat.

DIRK: Would you and your friends like a ride home?

DIRK: As long as your friend here isn't going to throw up again.

KANAYA: Nope I Am All Done!

DIRK: Glad to hear it.

You narrow your eyes. Wasn't he supposed to drive his own friends home?

DIRK: They want to stay longer than I'd like to. I'm sure they won't mind taking an uber back.

Wait. Did you say that out loud?

DIRK: Yes.

Oh. Fuck.

KARKAT: OH FUCK

Dirk is smiling again. He's three years older than you so you didn't know him very well in high school but you don't ever remember seeing him smile.

DIRK: So?

KARKAT: YEAH OK SURE

KARKAT: BUT IM GOING TO BE REALLY FUCKING PISSED IF YOU TURN OUT TO BE A SERIAL KILLER OR SOME SHIT

KANAYA: Karkat Be Nice To Your Friend

You grumble something about not being his friend and stand up to wrangle the rest of your group.

SOLLUX: who the fuck ii2 that guy?

KARKAT: JUST SOME GUY I WENT TO HIGH SCHOOL WITH

SOLLUX: he look2 liike a nerd

KARKAT: HES GIVING US A RIDE HOME

SOLLUX: oh 2weet nevermiind

TEREZI: 1 DONT W4NT TO G3T 1N 4 C4R W1TH 4 N3RD

VRISKA: He's wearing cool glasses.

KANAYA: I Like Him

KARKAT: CAN WE JUST FUCKING GO???

TEREZI: VR1SK4 HOW COOL 4R3 H1S GL4SS3S?

VRISKA: I think they're anime shades.

TEREZI: TH4T'S N3G4T1V3 COOL PO1NTS

KARKAT: OH MY FUCKING GOD CAN YOU IDIOTS PULL YOUR HEADS OUT OF YOUR ASSES SO WE CAN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE??????

SOLLUX: why are you 2o eager, kk?

KARKAT: IM NOT EAGER GO FUCK YOURSELF

DIRK: Are you guys ready to go?

The sound of Dirk's voice behind you makes your hair stand on end. Jeez, you need to sleep this off. Alcohol makes you even testier than usual.

You just nod and start walking towards the door. Thankfully, your friends all follow you.

DIRK: One second.

He jogs ahead of you and whispers something to the bouncer, who smiles and nods back at him before disappearing into the back. A moment later, he reappears with a balloon. Dirk takes it from him and gestures at Kanaya.

DIRK: Happy birthday.

KANAYA: !!!

KANAYA: Karkat He Gave Me A Balloon

KARKAT: I CAN SEE THAT

KARKAT: CAN WE GO

KARKAT: I'M STARTING TO SOBER UP AND YOU ALL ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE

The drive home is pretty much the worst thing you've ever had to go through. Your friends are annoying and loud. Dirk keeps cracking jokes and they keep laughing at them like your driver is John Mulaney and not some fuck you went to public school with. You close your eyes and do your best to keep your head from pounding.

DIRK: Are you getting out?

You open your eyes and blink slowly. You'd been trying to tune everything out and hadn't realized you were back at the apartment complex your friends lived in.

KARKAT: UM

The awkwardness of the situation you've just put yourself in slams into you like a bus. You don't live in the same complex as the rest of your friends. You live at home. Like a loser.

KARKAT: I UH

KARKAT: ACTUALLY STILL LIVE AT HOME

DIRK: Oh, no way.

DIRK: So do I.

Huh. A little bit of weight slides off your shoulders. Not like you care what this prick thinks of you. Without saying anything he puts the car in gear and starts driving in the direction of your house. This scares you for a moment before you realize you're from the same fucking hometown and of course he knows the way there.

KARKAT: SO

KARKAT: WHY ARE YOU LIVING AT HOME?

Dirk shrugs.

DIRK: Saves money.

DIRK: Between work and school I'm not at the house much anyway.

KARKAT: SCHOOL? YOU'RE TAKING SUMMER CLASSES?

He nods but doesn't elaborate. You've taken your fair share of college courses over the summer, but you're a senior. And Dirk is three years older than you, meaning he should be long graduated by now. You decide not to push the subject. Besides, it's not like you actually give a fuck about his tragic past or whatever.

KARKAT: TURN ONTO THE NEXT STREET

KARKAT: I'M THE FIRST HOUSE ON THE LEFT

DIRK: Huh. You live exactly two streets down from me.

KARKAT: I KNOW

Dirk raises an eyebrow. Oh GOD DAMN IT, you sound like a stalker. You debate whether explaining why you know that would make you sound crazier or not.

KARKAT: I'VE SEEN YOUR BROTHER AROUND

KARKAT: I GO ON WALKS EVERY NOW AND THEN AND HE'S OUTSIDE YOUR HOUSE A LOT

DIRK: Oh, right. I forgot you knew Dave.

His tone is... off when he says that. Do you detect a hint of... jealousy? Dirk pulls into your driveway.

KARKAT: GUY WAS WEIRD

You half expect him to tell you to get out or call you an asshole. Instead, he bursts into laughter.

DIRK: Yeah, yeah he really is.

You laugh with him. You're still drunk and everything is funny all of a sudden. High school sucked ass and you haven't talked to someone who went to the same school as you since you graduated. You left and never once looked back. But you didn't know Dirk back then, not really. He wasn't one of the kids who bullied you and made you feel like shit. He was just... some guy. Dirk looks over at you, still laughing. A really cute guy.

Wait.

What are you doing?

Stop.

STOP NO.

You ignore your internal monologue in favor of acting on your booze-powered confidence and plant your lips firmly on Dirk's. He's shocked for half a second but then kisses you right back. You lean into it a little more... and then the reality of what you're doing slaps you in the back of your head. Bolting upright, you stutter some sort of thanks for the ride home before leaping out of the car and fast-walking up your driveway. You didn't even hear what he said in reply. When you shut the garage his car is still sitting there.


End file.
